On The Run!
by Bunny-chan19
Summary: Usgai and Mamoru get caught in a comprimising position by Usgai's father, and he forbids her to see Mamoru anymore. Then Usgai has a run in with a robber at a movie store and ends up with a cetain bottel of something that he would kill to get back.
1. Chapter 1

Ooooook! I know, I know, I haven't updated in ages and ages!  
Well, now I am! First and foremost, I would like to thank all those  
who have complimented me on my other stories...thanx to: P-120,  
Neo-Princess, Siva, Angela and Ashly.  
  
This story is written in first person from Serena's point of  
view. It might take a little while to get into it, but to start ya off,  
Serena and Darien brake up...what will happened?  
  
Well, what are ya waiting for? Read on! And e-me at:  
starbunny66@hotmail.com!   
  
On The Run  
Rated PG  
Part: 1/?  
  
I was sitting, or rather, laying, on Mamo-chan's couch. Ahhh,  
that good ol' couch, me and it, and of course, Mamo-chan, have had  
many a good time together. Mamo-chan was on top of me, and things were  
getting hotter then Rei after my upping her in insults (which doesn't  
happen very often, mind you!), when the doorbell rang. Mamo-chan lept  
off me like he had been shot from a cannon, and ran a hand through his  
silky black hair, well I silently cursed who ever had invented  
doorbells.  
  
"Usako...I-" He stopped then, I'm not sure what, but I saw  
something flickering in his eyes. He walked across the room, buttoning  
his shirt on his way to the door. When he opened it, I nearly  
fainted.  
  
"Daddy!" I yelped, "What are you doing here?" Mistake #1.  
  
Then I realized what a site we must make, Mamo-chan with his  
wrinkled shirt, and me laying on my back on the couch. Mistake #2   
  
I sat up so fast I knocked a cup off the coffee table.   
Daddy...your blood pressure...   
  
Then the worst thing possible happened. My dad marched across  
the apartment, and hauled me to my feet. Then he pulled me across the  
room, and paused in front of Mamo-chan. Then he grabbed him by his  
collar. I was so shocked that all I could manage to say was,  
  
"Daddy! What are you doing? How dare you manhandle Mamo-chan  
like that!" Mistake #3.   
  
Then he leaned in and hissed, "If you ever touch my daughter  
again..." and he let the sentence hang. Then I was dragged down the  
hallway.  
  
Mamoru stood shocked at the door to his apartment, staring  
until I had disappeared around the corner, then he closed the door.  
  
I didn't speak until I was in my dad's car, then I turned to  
him, eyes full of tears, ready to tell him how embarrassed I was, and  
demand an explanation, but he stopped me with a look.  
  
Three strikes and you're out, as the saying goes...uh oh...   
  
"Daddy I-"  
  
"Usagi, I knew he was to old for you the moment I saw him. I've  
gone along with this nonsense long enough! Guys like him only want one  
thing from girls like you..."   
  
He didn't say what, but I had a pretty good idea he didn't mean  
a 'tender relationship until we were 35 and old enough to marry'. I  
felt my face flame. Mamo-chan wasn't anything like that. He was a  
gentleman. Too much of one most of the time...and that's what  
frustrated me...but, uh, no need to let Daddy in on that little secret  
right? I was trying to get him to *like* Mamo-chan!   
  
"Usagi, you are forbiden to see him again, and I'm going to  
make sure that he knows it too." He didn't look at me, and I wish he  
had, so that he would see how his only daughter, his little angel, had  
a broken heart. I didn't talk the whole way home, and when we reached  
home, I ran up the stairs, and threw myself on my bed sobbing.  
  
The next morning, I got up super early, and dressed in a pair  
of blue jeans, and a short, white, off the shoulder shirt, that was  
knotted just below my chest, and showed my mid-riff. I put my hair up  
in it's usual style, then pulled on my socks and small black ankle  
boots, grabbed my small black purse, and headed downtown. I walked all   
day, stopping only for a hotdog. It was sunset when I found myself in  
Tokyo Central Park.   
  
I spent about a half an hour walking around, then I found  
myself by a bench facing the lake. I looked closer, and saw a small  
heart with the initials T.U. and C.M. (Tukskino Usagi and Chiba  
Mamoru) caved on a corner of it. It was our bench. I sat down sadly,  
thinking about how Mamo-chan and I would never come here again.   
  
I watched the sun set, reflecting on the lake and turning the  
sky pink, purple, and bright orange. A tear slipped down my cheek,  
as I thought about how beautiful it was. Then someone voiced my  
thoughts.   
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
I stiffened, please don't let it be him, I can't face him right  
now.  
  
"Usako? Can I sit down?"  
  
"I guess so..." I trailed off.  
  
"About yesterday..." He started, and that was all it took to  
burst the dam of bravery that I had been building, and I started to  
cry. Mamo-chan looked at me concerned.   
  
"Usako? What's wrong? Is it me? Did I say something?" This just  
caused me to cry harder, and confused Mamoru.   
  
"Usako?" He asked desperately, placing his hands on my  
shoulders, and turning me to look at him.  
  
"M-mamo-chan..it..it's not you, well it is...but it's not your  
fault, and...Daddy hates you..and now you hate me...and-"  
  
"Usako, I do not hate you!" He cried shocked, "Why in the world  
would I? And as for your Dad, ummm...well you can't get along with  
everyone, can you?"  
  
"Mamo-chan...I..I.." I crawled into his lap and he wrapped his  
arms around me tenderly. I looked up at him, and took a shaky breath,  
  
"I'm not allowed to see you anymore...my Dad thinks that just  
because you're older, you only want one thing from a girl like me..."  
  
Mamo-chan looked uncomfortable, and a faint redness crept over  
his face. I could tell that he had expected something like this.  
  
"Usako, I would never...you know that I wouldn't...I love you!"   
he said flustered.   
  
I know Mamo-chan, I know. I love you too; so much that it hurts.   
  
"Mamo-chan, did Daddy talk to you?" I asked, afraid of the  
answer.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Ummm, what did he say?"  
  
"To put it nicely Usako, he told me that if he ever caught me  
so much as holding your hand, let alone kissing you... that no one  
would ever convict him."  
  
"Ohh Mamo-chan! I'm so sorry!! This is all my fault! I don't  
want you to get hurt, I know that you don't agree with him..."  
  
"Usako, I *do* agree with him."  
  
My mouth fell open. What!? Talk about a harsh slap of reality..  
My Mamo-chan loved me! He never would have said something like that! I  
must have heard wrong...  
  
"I don't think that we should see each other anymore. I don't  
want to take advantage of you...and I'm afraid that one day I might;  
or maybe I already have..."  
  
No Mamo-chan, please, don't say it...  
  
I cried silently, and turned away, climbing from his lap, and  
standing, facing the water. I can't believe that he's braking up with  
me.  
  
"Mamo-chan? Are you saying that it's over?"  
  
"Usagi, this is for your own good..."  
  
My own good? My own good? I started to run, as fast as I could  
to get away from the man that had broken my heart. But he was to fast,  
and grabbed my arm; forcing me to turn around and look at him.  
  
"Usako..."  
  
I was so upset, that I couldn't think.  
  
"Let...me...go!" I shouted, tears pouring down my cheeks, my body   
trembling.   
  
Before I knew what was happening, my hand shot out, and I slapped   
him across the face. That must have given Mamo-chan a shock, because he   
released me instantly, and I took that opportunity to take off.  
  
I ran and ran, not caring that I had hurt him, and yet feeling  
his pain as my own. Tears blinded my vision, and finally I stopped  
because of a painful cramp in my side. I looked around, and to my  
horror found that I was in a really bad area of town, and I mean  
*really* bad.   
  
It was almost totally dark, and I was totally lost. I had no  
money for a phone, and Darien hated me and... suddenly I felt extremely  
vulnerable, and I shivered in the cold night air.   
  
Spying a movie rental store ahead, I decided to take a chance,  
and went inside. After looking at movies for a while, I decided to  
leave, because the guy behind the counter was watching me to much, and  
I was starting to feel scared.   
  
I headed to the door, and opened it.   
  
Then I froze.   
  
Right in front of me was a man clad from head to toe in black,  
and he held a silver gun, which was pointed right in my face.  
  
"Back in the store, girly..." He said in a low voice, waving me  
in with his gun, "And, don't try any funny stuff."  
  
I obliged, and slowly backed back inside, not stopping until I  
felt my back hit the wall, then I just stared, with wide eyes. I don't  
think I've ever felt fear until that moment.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, well that's it for chapter one! I had fun writing this, and  
I know it was kinda sappy, but I happen to like sappy stories, so deal  
with it! PLEASE e-me, and tell me what you think! This story should  
get more action, in chapter 2, and definitely in chapters 3 and 4!   
  
Thanx for reading this! E-mail me: starbunny66@hotmail.com Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok ya'll! I'm baaaaaaack! Who missed this wonderful talent?  
What's that? You all did? Awe, I feel sooooo loved! And to anyone else  
who's reading this, if you e-me, I'll send you a little message via   
e-mail, and then in my authors notes too! Well, this is part 2, I hope  
you all enjoy it! Luvs ya! E-me!   
  
starbunny66@hotmail.com  
  
Bookmark my page!  
  
If you have a page with romantic Usagi/Serena and Mamoru/Darien  
fanfiction, TELL ME! I wanna read it! Cuz if you don't, I'll start   
crying like Usagi! Hmmmm e-mail Bunny or death by supersonic wailing?  
Your choice! WOW! What a looong intro! Now on to our feature   
presentation! (Do I sound like a home video? Don't shut me off, read   
the story already! It's good, I promise, and if you don't like it,   
don't flame me cause I a pretty nifty flamethrower for my birthdat last  
year!)  
  
On The Run  
Rating: PG  
Part 2  
  
The man walked calmly up to the counter, and showed the clerk  
his gun, then demanded in a low voice that the cash register be emptied  
into the bag that he held. Then he saw me, and I guess the counter man  
sensed what he wanted, and had some sort of morality, because he  
grabbed the robbers arm, and said,  
  
"Hey, leave that girl alone, she's just a kid!"  
  
Bad idea, for him I mean.  
  
Within seconds the gunman had whacked him over the head, with  
his gun, and he was unconscious on the floor! Now can I panic? I   
couldn't move. I was frozen with fear, and kept my back firmly pressed  
against the wall, but he was already coming toward me. Before I could  
run, he had grabbed my arm, and swung me into the wall. I heard a   
ripping sound. My throat felt dry, and then he pinned my arms to my  
sides and hissed in my ear,  
  
"Looks like I've got myself a pretty little filly, now don't I?  
And there's no one to hear you scream..."  
  
"Mamo-chan...."I thought, tears coming to my eyes. But he   
didn't know where I was, so I would just have to fight myself.  
  
I would not let this happen to me, I didn't know for sure what  
this man had planned for me, but I sure wasn't about to stick around  
to find out! I tightened my arms, and then kneed my attacker in the   
stomach! He let out a surprised grunt, and let me go. I saw my chance,  
and took it! But he was too fast, and he grabbed my arm again, and   
swinging me around, slapped me across the face! The force of the attack   
sent me spiraling to the floor and he was standing in front of me, a  
mocking look in his eyes, within a moment.  
  
"Well, I see I caught me a girl with some attitude, huh? Well,   
that's just going to have to change..."  
  
And he pointed the gun at me. I started to slowly move back-   
wards. My mind was a blank, but I kept moving toward a candy rack. Then  
I took a deep breath, and jumping to my feet, threw all my weight onto  
the rack, sending it crashing onto the gunman! He fell to the floor,  
and a little pill bottle fell out of his pocket. The gun went off; the bullet   
flying through the window, setting the alarm off.   
  
I screamed.  
  
Without thinking, I grabbed up the bottle, pocketed it, and  
bolted for the door, because he was already getting up off the floor.  
I fled down the street, the man's angry words following me:  
  
"I'll find you, and when I do, you're dead! You hear me? And I  
will find you!"   
  
I ran now with tears blurring my vision.  
  
Running...running...my feet hitting the pavement the only sound  
that I heard...finally just as I could run no more, I crashed into   
someone so hard that I flew backwards and onto the pavement! I fell,   
scraping my arms and back in the process. The person in front of me   
leaned down, and touched my arm. I screamed!   
  
"No! Noooo! Let me go! Mamo-chan!!!!!!!" I continued to thrash  
around on the ground oblivious to the pain in my back, as the person  
refused to release my arm. Suddenly a voice penetrated my thoughts...  
  
"Usagi! Usagi! It's ok! It's only me! Calm down! Please!"  
  
I stopped moving, and let my body go limp.  
  
"Usagi? What on earth are you doing out this late? It's nearly   
midnight! And you definitely shouldn't be in this part of town! There's  
no telling what could happen to a girl like you here!"  
  
"Mamo-chan?" I managed to get out, my voice soft, and my eyes  
still full of tears. Mamoru knelt beside me, and suddenly he drew in   
his breath sharply.   
  
"Usagi! What happened to you? You're hurt! And your shirt!"   
  
I blinked, and it was then that I noticed my blouse had ripped  
and my right sleeve was hanging, quite inmodestly, low on my shoulder.  
  
It must have been from when the man at the movie store had   
grabbed me. I reached up and tried to pull the sleeve up, suddenly   
embarrassed at the skin that showed. I shivered.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" I asked again, "Mamo-chan, help me...please..."  
  
I felt weak, exhausted from the run, and when I tried to sit   
up, I felt my head get light. I closed my eyes...just for a moment...I   
just wanted my head to stop pounding...but I must have blacked out....   
  
*********************  
  
It was soft where I was, I tried to open my eyes, but they felt  
like they were glued shut, and my mouth felt like it was full of   
cotton. I tried to speak, but only a groan came out, I sensed someone   
beside me, and tried to turn my head. It still hurt...but I managed to   
turn it anyways. I slowly blinked open my eyes. Where was I? This   
wasn't my house! I had so wished that tonight would be just a bad   
dream...I found myself in a bed, the blankets heavy on top of me, and a  
fluffy pillow behind my head.   
  
"Usagi?"   
  
He was sitting beside the bed, in an armchair, and his face   
looked tired and worn.   
  
"Mamo-"  
  
"Usagi! You're ok!" I think he was going to hug me, but then  
he pulled back, and his blue eyes shone with concern.  
  
"Usagi, can you tell me what happened?" he asked anxiously,  
"Where were you last night?"  
  
"Where am I?" I whispered, and blinked in the sunlight. Sunlight?   
The sun was just rising, and I had a beautiful view of the bright red ball   
through Mamoru's floor to ceiling balcony windows.  
  
Mamrou? But...but why?  
  
"You're at my apartment. I went to your house first, but it was  
locked up tighter then a bank safe, and so I brought you here. Where is  
your family?"   
  
It was then that I remembered that my parents and Shingo were  
gone for a week, at my mom's mother's house, in Kyoto. I sighed, and  
closed my eyes. Mamoru took that as a bad sign, and quickly called out,  
  
"Usagi? Are you alright?"  
  
I opened my eyes, and looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, considering...anyways my parents and Shingo went to Kyoto   
for a week, to visit my granmother. I got to stay home, they thought I   
was mature enough...now... I don't think I can handle it... would...   
would you come and stay with me?" I asked softy, and turned pleading blue   
eyes to Mamoru.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"You can have Shingo's room..." I offered.  
  
"Uh...alright..."  
  
"Oh Mamo-chan, Arigatou!"   
  
There was silence for a while, and then Mamoru broke it by  
asking,   
  
"Usagi...when you ran into me, you asked for help...from what?  
What happened last night?"  
  
I didn't want Mamoru to know. I still felt dirty... my body   
tensed up, and all to quickly my eyes shimmered with tears. I turned   
away and looked out the window.  
  
"After you broke up with me, and I took off, I kinda got lost.  
I found that I was in inner city Tokyo. I had no money for a phone,   
and I was lost, so I wondered around all day. Then around 8pm, I went   
into this movie store, to get out of the cold, and off of the streets.  
I didn't stay there long because the counter man was watching me so   
much...he was making me uncomfortable."  
  
Mamoru tensed himself, he did not like to think of anyone even  
thinking about his Usako except him...his Usako? No, she was only   
Usagi now...not his...she was much to young for him..wasn't she? Usagi  
was talking again...  
  
"Then when I tried to leave, I opened the door, and there was  
this man there...he had a gun....he forced me back into the store...   
and then he...he was...but the man behind the counter said no, and   
then he hit him...and I don't know if he's ok...and then he grabbed me-"   
her voice broke off, and she started to cry; her whole body shaking with   
sobs.  
  
Mamoru was out of his chair in a flash, and holding her in his  
arms.  
  
"Usagi...did he...do anything to you...did you hurt you...or   
...do anything else?"   
  
I lifted my head, and looked at him, his eyes held true   
concern, and something else...I couldn't quiet put my finger on it...  
then I looked deeper and that's when it all became clear..there was   
love in his eyes...and I knew that he still loved me...wanted me...I  
just had to make him realize it.  
  
"Usagi? Are you alright?"  
  
I sighed softly still shaking, "Hai, Mamo-chan," I whispered, "But he  
was going to...and then I hit him, and he let me go, but then he   
grabbed me, and he hit me...and...and ran out the door...he said that   
he'd kill me...Mamo-chan!!! He said that he would find me, and when he  
did, he would kill me!"  
  
I started crying again, and Mamoru tightened his arms around   
me. I knew that my retelling of the events wasn't very clear, but all   
I wanted to do was forget about it. I wanted to go back to last week   
when we were still together, not worrying about anything.  
  
"Don't worry Usako...I'll protect you, I won't let him hurt   
you.."   
  
I don't think he noticed his little slip of the tongue, but I  
did, and borrowed deeper into his embrace...longing to have him never  
let me go.  
  
~~End Part 2~~   
  
Well, did ya like it? hate it? E-mail me and tell me what you think k?  
  
starbunny66@hotmail.com  
  
Ok, so I, Personally, thought that I could better on this  
part, but hey, at least it's out. This fic is actually an older one   
again, but I'll have a Christmas fic out in a few weeks. It's called   
"Duck and Cover" and it involves Mamoru and many buckets of mistletoe.   
I know that plot's been done before, but I'm doing my own take on it.  
  
Well, you can all go now, if you want, or you can go and read   
the rest of my stories...*smiles* *hint hint* *nudge nudge* Well, I   
gotta book it, as Minko would say...and remember..I luv e-mail... ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

**Our author walks in to sounds of cheering, and clapping. Her hundreds of adoring fans rush up and beg for autographs and souvenirs.** Ok, so that didn't really happen, but hey, I can dream can't I? Thank-you's go out to: Mako-chan, P-120,  
  
Siva-chan, Ang, and Sailor Lyra. You guys made my day with your compliments,  
  
and kind words. *hugz* Luvs ya! Short intro this time, here is part 3 of my latest story.  
  
On The Run  
  
Part: Three  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Later that afternoon I woke up from a nap in Mamoru's bedroom stretched and yawned in the light of the setting sun. It was beautiful. The sunset I mean, all pink  
  
and purple, and orange and gold; a few clouds drifting across the nearly empty sky. The apartment was quiet.  
  
"Mamo-chan? Where are you?"  
  
I swung my feet over the side of the bed and stood up. I made my way across the room, and out into the living room.  
  
"Mamo-chan?"  
  
He wasn't in the kitchen, and then I saw a silhouette out on the balcony. So that's where he was. The curtains were blowing gently in the evening breeze, and the radio was playing a slow love song, but I could only faintly make out the music. I slowly walked across the room and slipped out the half open doors. Mamoru was leaning against  
  
the railing and staring out into space. I walked up beside him and leaned on the railing also, in a copycat pose.  
  
"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" Mamoru said softly, not turning to look at me.  
  
I felt a pang in my heart. Those were the same words that he had said the day he broke up with me. I felt tears in my eyes, and blinked them back. That was only yesterday.  
  
'Snap out of it Usagi,' I scolded myself, 'You're only here to get some protection..' There was silence for a long time, and then I spoke.  
  
"Mamo-chan, why are you so quiet? Why don't you speak to me?"  
  
He was silent a while longer, then turned to me,  
  
"Usagi, please don't call me 'Mamo-chan' anymore, it..it's not right...it's a form of affection that is no longer...so don't ok?"  
  
I was shocked...and my heart didn't fare much better. It was slowly breaking, the last few threads of hope that I had held on to in our getting back together, and letting  
  
the whole thing be just one big misunderstanding. A tear trickled down  
  
my cheek, and I turned away to look out at the last rays of sun.  
  
"Oh..ok..Mamoru-san..." I said using the formal term for someone older then you, and I could tell that it hurt him for me to be so blunt, but he had hurt me to. in much more permanent ways.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you, I was just a little scared last night, you don't really need to come to my apartment...I'll be fine on my own."  
  
And with that, I headed inside, and to the kitchen. I got myself a glass of water, and absently pulled the little pill bottle from my pocket. My head was spinning from Mamoru's words and I had a headache. I opened the pill bottle and tapped out a single  
  
white tablet. Then, downing it with the water, I walked toward the living room to sit down, but my head was spinning worse then before.....  
  
I staggered across the room, and crashed into the wall. The glass fell from my hand and crashed to the floor, where it shattered getting Mamoru's attention.  
  
He spun around, and called out, "Usagi? What's going on?", as he pulled back the curtains.  
  
Meanwhile I felt my pounding head get heavy, and I crashed to the floor, face first, landing on my left side with my arms sprawled above my head. But the pain that I felt from that was nothing compared to what I felt after taking the pill. Lucky for me, I passed out soon after.  
  
"Usagi? Usagi!!"  
  
Maomru shouted, as he ran into the living room and rolled her over. He took her pulse and finding it strong, and her breathing still even, he breathed a sigh of relief. But that still didn't explain why she had just keeled over in the middle of his living room. He found the broken glass, and smelled the contents. It was only water. Gathering the petite blond in his arms, he hurried to his car. He had to get her to the hospital.  
  
***********************************  
  
A doctor walked down the hall and into the waiting room where a very concerned, and very anxious Chiba Mamoru.  
  
"Well, we found traces of the drug PF133* in her. Have any idea where she could have got that? She doesn't look the type to do hard drugs."  
  
Mamoru stiffened.  
  
"She doesn't do drugs." He said through clenched teeth, "She got some pills from a friend, and he told her that they were aspirin. She only had 2, and she only took one. She didn't know what they really were..." He was babbling and he knew it.  
  
He snapped his mouth shut, and quickly asked the doctor if he could see Usagi. The doctor pointed him down the hall..last room on the left. Silently he opened the door. Usagi was lying in a bed by the window. Her eyes were closed.  
  
***********************************  
  
I heard him come in, but kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to see him, as much as I knew he didn't want to see me. I always caused so much trouble. He sat down on the edge of my bed, and brushed the bangs off my face. I couldn't resist, and I turned toward him, and opened my eyes.  
  
'I love you so much Mamo-chan ... why do you hate me? Why do I keep doing things to make you hate me more? I'm such a little kid ... that must be why you don't love me anymore.'  
  
And with that thought I opened me mouth and whispered..  
  
"Mamoru-san ... I've decided that you don't need to come stay with me ... I'll be fine on my own ... I'm not a baby."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to come, Usagi-chan?"  
  
He called me 'chan'*, why doesn't he treat me that way then?  
  
"Hai, I'm sure. I'll give you a call if I need anything, alright?"  
  
He looked saddened when I confirmed that I did indeed not want him to stay with me. Well, I was hurting more then he could imagine. I just wanted to go home, take a long hot bath, and curl up with an old western romance, where the girl would be feeling  
  
the same way I did now. Only the girl in the book would have a happy ending....unlike me....I sighed.  
  
Mamoru looked out the window, and then back to me.  
  
"The Sensei* says that you only have to stay here over night, he gave you some medicine to flush out the drugs ... then you can go home . do you need a ride?"  
  
I couldn't stand to be with him longer then I had too, because I knew that if I did, I would surely start crying and beg him to come back to me. Sure, that would get results ... he'd just tell me that I was acting like a little kid again. I sniffed, as a few tears slipped down my cheeks. I stared up at him, and shook my head.  
  
Then he left.  
  
I stared out the window and soon fell asleep. When I woke again it was early morning ... I seemed to be doing that a lot lately ... sleeping the days away. I checked out at the front desk and then called a cab.  
  
When I got home I walked into my apartment, and changed into a short, flouncy black skirt, and sleeveless white tank top that showed my midriff. I slipped on a socks and my fuzzy pink slippers, and then let my hair down. I and brushed it until it gleamed.  
  
then got a cup of coco and settled down in front of the T.V. to watch my favorite movie "The Princess Bride".  
  
Later I got a phone call from Mamoru....I agreed to let him come over....he said that he would only be a minute, and that I had left my jacket at his apartment. A moment after I hung up...I realized that I hadn't been wearing a jacket when I was at his place. I grabbed the phone and tried to call him back, but all I got was a busy signal...oh well, I'll just head him off, and then go home. I headed outside, finding it to be late afternoon. Really, where do my days go? I headed along the deserted streets of the central park, sighing sadly.  
  
"I really miss you Mamo-chan."  
  
*************************************  
  
Mamoru was headed along central street, coming close to the park, when he noticed Usagi...a long way away...because of the golden hair that hung down to her knees. He also noticed a black van. Its windows were painted black too. It seemed to be following her.at a distance...but it looked suspicious just the same. Stepping up his pace he caught up to Usagi and placed his hand on her arm. She jerked around with a gasp.  
  
************************************  
  
"Mamo-ch-..ano*..Mamoru-san! You scared me!" I cried. If only I knew what Mamoru was thinking at that moment.  
  
'I didn't mean too.Usako. I just want to hold you and kiss you until the cows come home.but you'reonly 16! I'm 20! This just won't work out.' Mamoru thought.  
  
"Usagi, I don't mean to scare you...but I think that the black van behind you is following you-- don't turn around!" He hissed. Of course I did just that...then latched myself onto Mamoru's arm and whispered frantically,  
  
"Who is it Mamoru? What do they want? Is it the man from the store?" I was starting to panic, "Mamoru.please don't let him get me!"  
  
Mamoru looked at Usagi. She was breathing hard and her eyes were wild. He suddenly slipped his arm around my waist, and whispered assurances in my ea; of his promise to protect me...  
  
"Usagi if that van stops, for any reason, I want you to run! And don't wait for me...I'll be right behind you...ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Just then I heard a car door slam...  
  
"RUN USAGI!" Mamoru shouted shoving me forward.  
  
I stumbled for a moment, and then ran hard, my feet pounding on the pavement. I could hear the shouts of many men as they descended on Mamoru.  
  
When I was about a block away, I chanced a look back, to see where Mamoru was. At the same moment, the 3 men stepped back and turned toward me, reveling Mamoru's crumpled body.laying on the ground. A scream tore from my throat as I ran for him.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!! Mamo-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Mamoru got to his knees and saw Usagi running toward him and the others.  
  
"No! Usagi! Go the other wa-"  
  
He was cut off as he was joint attacked, being kicked in the stomach and punched in the jaw by a fist and foot that came out of nowhere.  
  
I threw a kick at one of the men and blocked a punch from another...my karate training paying off. However, I failed to notice the third man sneak up behind me...and pull a knife.  
  
Mamoru saw Usagi fending off the punches that the 2 burly men kept throwing at her and saw the man behind her.  
  
"Usagi!" He shouted...and she started to turn, but was grabbed around the waist by the man with the knife, and then he pressed it against her throat. She froze as her back slammed against rock hard muscles.  
  
"Don't think that I won't use this little girl." the man said in my ear, his voice low and deadly.  
  
With that Mamoru blacked out, his last thoughts of Usagi's terrified face.and of what he would do to the man if he hurt her in anyway.  
  
The van door was opened and the men got inside. Usagi's capture lowered his weapon and gestured at her to get inside the van also. Spotting an empty corner she I sat in it drawing my knees up against my chest and doing my best not to cry. I looked around the van and saw that about 5 men were crowded into the back with me. They all held weapons.knives and guns seemed to be the favorites. They were all leering at me...and it terrified me. Suddenly, the one closest to me, leaned over and whispered in me ear,  
  
"Hey baby, why don't you let ol' Tsuzuki here show you a good time..." He grinned, bringing his face, and alcohol breath, close to mine. Than he reached forward and caressed my cheek. I was revolted, and not only by his breath. I jerked my head back, and Tsuzuki laughed, along with the others, as he sat back down. A moment later a different man called up to the driver,  
  
"Oi**, Yuu, this is a pretty little piece of meat you got here!" Yuu laughed and the others all joined in, making crude comments about my legs and such. I hugged my knees closer, buried my face in my arms, and cried softly.  
  
Soon the van stopped and the side door opened. I nearly fell as the driver, Yuu, grabbed my arm and pulled me out. As soon as my feet touched the ground someone  
  
grabbed me from behind, and my hands were pulled behind my back and tied tightly.  
  
Then a blindfold was placed over my eyes. Next someone took hold of my arms  
  
and I felt myself being dragged forward.  
  
We walked across the room where the van was parked, and I guessed that it was a garage of some sort. A squeak sounded, and I heard a door being opened. I was then led down a long hallway. Another door opened, I was pulled down another hall, and then  
  
through one last door. That's where we stopped. Suddenly I felt hands on my back and I was shoved forward. I fell with a startled cry, and hit the concrete floor on my right side, with a painful thump. A moment later the door opened again and footsteps echoed across the floor. They stopped near me.  
Then I heard the voice.  
It was the same voice as the man who had attacked me in the video store.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Seems to me that you're not as tough as you think you are, girl. I'll make this simple, you give me what's mine and I'll let you go. No questions asked, and no one gets hurt. Deal?"  
  
I knew he was lying...but what could I do? Then I remembered taking the pill at Mamoru's apartment, earlier yesterday morning. Was that what he wanted? A moment later I felt hands on me as my pockets were emptied.  
  
"Hey boss, she doesn't have them."  
  
It was Tsuzuki's voice. I'm sure he enjoyed having to 'search' me. I shuddered in disgust.  
  
Mamoru must have taken them when I was in the hospital! I started to shake. Now they would kill me for sure!  
  
The footsteps sounded closer again, and I felt a foot nudge me roughly in the stomach.  
  
"Hmm.so you don't have them, eh sweetheart? Where did you put them? Does your boyfriend have them?"  
  
"I...I.don't know..." I was having trouble forming words at that moment. "P-please don't hurt me..."  
  
"I don't think so baby... See, those pills were very important to me, and I need them. So I'm afraid that you'll just have to stay with us for a while...I'll give you 2 days ...until sunset on Thursday, to get them to me...or else I'd start worrying about what I'm going to do to you..." I felt a finger tracing a line across my throat, and flinched drawing my body into a ball.  
  
"Take her to the storage room on the north end, I'll deal with her later."  
  
With that I was pulled to my feet and forced down the halls again. I slipped once, and tried to conceal the gasp of pain that my throbbing left arm was causing, after the  
  
man who was leading me yanked me to my feet. After a few minutes we stopped again.  
  
A door opened, and I was shoved forward. I stumbled a few steps, and waited for the men to follow me. I heard the door slam shut, and a key turn in the lock. The room I was in, was nearly dark, except for window form the door and the single, dim, light bulb that hung from the ceiling. I sat myself down against the far wall and shivered in the cool room. The men's voices floated down the hall as they left. They were talking about looking for someone...I caught two snatches of their conversation as they disappeared...  
  
"....if he's still alive...he'll trade it for her..."  
  
The two laughed, and then they were gone. I felt utterly helpless. Was Mamoru even alive? With that sobering though, I lowered my head and let sobs shake my body.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Japanese  
  
~ chan - form of affection, normally used for young girls, or close female friends.  
  
~ oi - Hey! ~ sensei - this is a word used for 'doctor' (also 'teacher') -not to be confused with 'senshi', which means 'warrior'.  
  
*PF133 - this is a drug that I made up. Any semblance to a real drug was completely coincidental. I have next to no knowledge about drugs as I think that they are quite bad for you. : p  
  
Ok. so that's it for this chapter. Whahoo! It's done! It's done! Finally! (again). Well, if you all aren't *too* mad at me for making you wait so long again.maybe you  
  
could e-mail [starbunny66@hotmail.com] me and tell me what you think? Please? ^^  
  
Part 4 to come when I have I have time and inspiration! ^^; 


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa minna-chan! *the author skips in singing the Samaria Pizza Cats   
  
theme song* (anyone remember that show? I used to watch it all the time!)   
  
Here's part 4 and hopefully the next to last part in this story. Hope you   
  
enjoy it, and e-mail me at: starbunny66@hotmail.com   
  
Thank-you's go out to Sailor Terra and JENN. If this isn't on my page, then   
  
what are you waiting for? Come and visit me!   
  
On The Run Part: Four  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for suggestive scenes)  
  
=============================================================================  
  
Rinnng! Rinng! The shrill sound of a telephone rudely awoke Rei from a dream   
  
she was having about being on a date with the ever popular singing group Luna   
  
Sea.   
  
"Moshi moshi?" She mumbled, "Who is this, and what are you on to be calling me   
  
at this hour of the night?"  
  
"Rei, are you awake?" A familiar voice asked.   
  
"Iie, so let me go back to bed now, ok?" She answered sleepily.   
  
"It's Mamoru, and I'm at Tokyo General-"   
  
He was cut off as Rei shouted into the phone, now fully awake,   
  
"NANI? What are you doing there??? What's wrong? Was there a negaverse attack?   
  
Why didn't you contact us?? Or-"   
  
"Rei, please, just calm down, I was attacked, but not by a youma, I guess you   
  
could say I was mugged...I'm ok, but could you do me a favor and get me some   
  
stuff from my apartment? I'll only be here a day or so, under surveillance."   
  
Mamoru hadn't wanted to call anyone, least he draw attention to the fact that Usagi   
  
was missing, and he knew that the others would want to look for her, but he didn't   
  
want to put them in danger. As a last resort, he had called Rei, as he had kind of   
  
dated her a while back, before he and Usagi had gotten together, and he suspected   
  
that she might still have a key to his apartment.  
  
"S-sure. Are you sure you're alright?"   
  
"Yeah, and Rei?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Please don't tell the others, I don't want to scare anyone. And don't tell.." He   
  
took a deep breath and lied, "Don't tell Usagi, she's...*pause* visiting some friends   
  
with her family, and when she comes back I don't want to worry her. Alright?" Well, at   
  
least her family was visiting relatives, it didn't matter that Usagi hadn't gone with  
  
them. He just hoped that Usagi hadn't had a chance to tell her friends that she was   
  
staying behind on this family outing.  
  
"Ok. Goodbye Mamoru-san."   
  
The phone clicked, as he settled it back into its receiver, and Mamoru massaged his   
  
temples as he closed his eyes and prayed the Usagi would be alright.   
  
*******************************   
  
I huddled in the cold room, wondering how long I had been there. I had just woken up,  
  
and for all I really knew I had been there for days. Well, in reality I had had only   
  
been there about 4 hours but with no watch and only a major headache as well as the   
  
memories of how the men had treated me earlier I wasn't exactly in shape to be having   
  
bright prospects about the future. I shivered in the darkness.   
  
Mamoru…where are you? I thought desperately as I tried in vain to send Mamoru a telepathic   
  
message. Just then I heard a sound and the door opened slowly displaying a figure outlined   
  
in the dim light. My heart began to pound fiercely, but I couldn't tell who it was through   
  
my blindfold, only that there was someone or something in the doorway.  
  
"Well now pretty lady….did you rest up?"   
  
The sneering voice could only belong to one person and I was not at all confident   
  
that I could defend myself in the tiny room against the physically stronger man.  
  
Tsuzuki walked into the room and closed the door; I turned my head away and looked   
  
at the shadows in the corner as his heavy footsteps drew nearer. There was a chilling   
  
'click' as the door settled shut and somehow I felt that it was the sound of any hope   
  
being locked away behind the cement walls that framed my prison. Tsuzuki hunkered down   
  
beside me and I soon felt one of his rough hands cup my cheek as he turned my face toward   
  
him. A moment later the blindfold was removed and the dirty black cloth fell to the floor   
  
beside me revealing the man I was dreading to see.   
  
I shivered.  
  
"Awe…are you feeling a little nervous with me in the room?" He grinned at me as he   
  
sat back on his heels. I tried to look away again but his grip was strong. I found   
  
myself looking into his eyes. They were an amazingly deep brown, and his redish-brown   
  
hair, with the black roots of his original Japanese black color beginning to show   
  
through, nearly brushed his shoulders. His features really were handsome; then, despite   
  
it all I felt myself blushing.   
  
Why!? I wanted to scream at myself! He's a terrible person and will do terrible things   
  
to you if you don't get out of here soon!  
  
Tsuzuki took in my pink cheeks and laughed at me.   
  
"Ah…my presence is a bit overwhelming, isn't it?" He brushed his thumb against the   
  
smooth skin on my cheek and winked at me. "You know, it's not uncommon for captives   
  
to fall in love with their captors…something about the rush they get from the danger   
  
and all that…"   
  
I blinked up at him and mentally tried to slow my hammering heart for fear that it   
  
would burst from my chest.  
  
"Don't worry little one…I'll be gentle with you…."   
  
The last phrase was said as he lowered his lips next to my ear and I shivered as his   
  
warm breath floated against my cool skin. My eyebrows pushed in towards each other as   
  
my eyes filled with tears which I furiously blinked back. My breathing became labored   
  
and much quicker as he pulled back and stood up for a moment, slipping off his leather   
  
jacket and letting it fall to the floor behind him. He was wearing a white 'wife-beater'   
  
tank top and his arms were well muscled.   
  
I pressed as far against the wall as I could; the ropes which bound my wrists cutting   
  
into my flesh with a sharp and painful reminder of just how helpless I really was. Tsuzuki   
  
clasped his hands together and stretched out his arms in front of him as he cracked his   
  
knuckles and flexed his shoulder muscles, grinning down at my troubled face as the light   
  
bulb flickered and threatened to go out completely. A few tears slipped down my cheeks   
  
and a tiny whimper escaped my throat as he walked back toward me.  
  
Ohmigod...  
  
MAMO-CHAN!!!!!!!  
  
*******************************   
  
That afternoon Mamoru was allowed to go home. Rei had brought him a change of clothes and   
  
once he had thanked her, Mamoru had sent her on her way. He hadn't meant to be pushy, but   
  
he needed to get home as soon as possible.  
  
Once back in his apartment, Mamoru dressed in black jeans, a black t-shirt, a black   
  
leather jacket and black boots. Then he tucked a silver .38 gun in the left inside   
  
pocket of his jacket, thankful that Usagi didn't know he owned a gun; he was sure   
  
that she would freak out. Not that she would be any calmer if he had to use it to   
  
rescue her. Grabbing his motorcycle helmet Mamoru locked his apartment and headed   
  
down the back stairs and out to the parckade where he ran for his bike. A few minutes   
  
later he roared off into the night.   
  
There was something about one of his attacker's jackets that had been plaguing at his   
  
mind all the previous day. There had been a symbol, about the size of his fist on the   
  
man's left sleeve. It was a black and silver bulldog head, with it's teeth bared,   
  
surrounded by a red circle with spikes on it, like a sort of collar. That image had   
  
been resounding in his mind for hours until he finally placed where he had seen it   
  
before. It was the symbol for a street gang that dealt drugs near the park on the   
  
weekends. The…what was the same again?...The Fangs. They were a tough group who   
  
gave no second thought to beating up people for money to get their next fix, and   
  
Usagi had it.   
  
The bottle that she had grabbed from the store robber must have contained his next   
  
fix, and he, being desperate for another hit, had gone after Usagi to get it back.   
  
Now that they had Usagi, Mamoru was sure that they would want more from her than   
  
some drugs. Usagi was an attractive young girl…  
  
Rounding a corner so hard his bike nearly skidded out, Mamoru continued on towards   
  
the last place that he had seen Usagi. As he neared the park he saw a couple of guys   
  
in leather jackets. The silvery dog symbols on their sleeves flashing in the moonlight.   
  
He slowed his bike to a stop near them at called one of the 3 over.  
  
"Oi!"   
  
One guy glanced at him, taking in his bike.  
  
"Yeah, what's up man? You need a little something-something?" He smirked as he waved a   
  
joint in the air casually.   
  
"It'll cost ya." One of his friends tossed over his shoulder, as he lit a cigarette.  
  
Mamoru clicked back the hammer on his gun and aimed it the punk nearest him. The guy's   
  
eyes widened and he glanced nervously at his companions, waving his hands in front of   
  
him in surrender.  
  
"H-hey man, c-cool it. The first one's on the h-house!" And he grabbed a newly rolled   
  
joint from the third guy and held it out towards Mamoru as a peace offering. His two   
  
friends took a couple of steps back then turned and high-tailed it off into the darkness.   
  
As the guy Mamoru had his gun shifted his weight and prepared to do the same Mamoru's   
  
narrowed eyes flashed.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going?" He growled. The kid in front of him, whom Mamoru   
  
had had time to look over, looked to be about 17, and probably was regretting leaving his   
  
nice, safe, home to come here and smoke up, now. The kid emitted a noise tht sounded like   
  
a whimper and didn't say anything.  
  
"That's what I thought." Mamoru continued in a low voice. "Now listen up, I want information   
  
and my sources lead me to believe that you're the one who will give it to me."  
  
The kid nodded.  
  
"You're part of the Fangs, aren't you kid?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"Where do you lame punks hang out when you're not here rotting your brains with pot?"   
  
"The w-warehouse, over on South 23rd." The young guy stammered, as he pointed down the   
  
street.  
  
"You wouldn't be lying to me now, would you?" Mamoru asked dangerously, waving his gun   
  
in the kid's direction.  
  
"Oh no, no sir!"  
  
"Thanks kid. Oh, do yourself a favor and lay off the weed; people say it's not good for you."   
  
Then, with that last sarcastic remark, Mamoru roared off in the direction of the aforementioned   
  
'abandoned' warehouse and the street punk kid took off after his cowardly buddies.  
  
================================================================  
  
Ok everyone! Here's the latest chapter of "On the Run"! I'm glad that people are liking it   
  
so far! Keep reviewing, k? ^_~ starbunny66@hotmail.com 


End file.
